


Утреннее

by Riakon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Romance, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Есть вещи, к которым привыкнуть просто невозможно, если тот, с кем ты делишь свою жизнь - улыбающийся мешок с мусором.





	Утреннее

**Author's Note:**

> Джерри. Ты в ответе за то, что подсадила меня на эту траву.
> 
> Да, я знаю что скелеты лишены губ, но тьма артов Санса говорит обратное, так что сделаем скидку на то, что монстры на 80% состоят из магии и закроем на это глаза.

Есть вещи, к которым привыкнуть просто невозможно, если тот, с кем ты делишь свою жизнь — улыбающийся мешок с мусором.

Например, поутру, когда рассветное солнце заливает тёплым светом всю комнату, а один, особенно коварный лучик подбирается к глазам, через край неплотно задёрнутой шторы, вынуждая Фриск зажмурится и отвернуться, ища убежища от нахального светила в костях любимого, перекатываясь на другую сторону не обнаружить никого. В самом буквальном смысле — никого. Даже косточки не завалялось, чтобы вы понимали.

И ведь всё бы ничего, ну ушёл и ушёл, но — вот его рука на бедре, поглаживает округлившиеся с их первой встречи ягодицы. Только рука, а остальных частей скелета совсем не наблюдается на широкой кровати. Ни стопы, ни фаланги, ничего. Впрочем, обнаружить руку не так уж и плохо, потому что проснувшись в обнимку с его головой Фриск едва не осталась заикой до конца своих дней.

Приподнявшись на локте она осматривается, прищурив и без того узкие глаза и сонно трёт их, машинально поглаживая остановившуюся ладонь.

— Эй, ты же знаешь, что я с утра так одинока, как собака, которой никто не кинет кость, — бубнит недовольно Фриск, прекрасно зная, что Санс приглядывает за ней. 

«Одним глазком», — как уверяет её скелет, кивая на глаз в бутылке. Фарфоровый глаз и правда двигается, и это одна из тех магических штучек, которые действительно могут оказаться полезны в хозяйстве. Или нет.

— Каламбуры с самого утра? — гулко хмыкает Санс позади неё, и Фриск, конечно, подскакивает от неожиданности. 

Вторая из вещей, к которой трудно привыкнуть — телепортации. И ладно, когда это левая дверца шкафа, что ведёт прямо к «Grybbly’s», а правая к полкам с носками, но если это внезапное появление, то тут и до сердечного приступа недалеко. 

— Санс, — выдыхает Фриск, но не успевает разразиться гневной речью, как оказывается укутанной в тёплую синюю худи, зная, насколько безотказно это действует на человека.

Сонливость возрастает, словно её отмечают на особенной шкале, и возмущение утихает.

— Да-да, я должен был погреметь костьми, — усмехается низким голосом Санс, обнимая Фриск поверх худи.

— Или пошевелить пальцами, — соглашается девушка, прилаживая оставленную ей руку обратно в сустав и заглядывает в глаза, тлеющие огоньками в чёрных глазницах, — или что, ты её тут просто так оставил?

— Ну, можно сказать, что я пошёл работать потеряв голову, — хмыкает скелет.

— Ох, только не голову! — вздох выходит несколько грустнее, чем хотелось бы, но когда жесткие фаланги пробегаются по рёбрам, внимательно пересчитывая их, неприятное воспоминание о том случае оставляет Фриск.

— Но ты тогда так мило пыталась привести меня в чувство, — тарахтит Санс, жмурясь припоминая суматоху утроенную человеком, не обнаружившим всё его прочее тело, — столько поцелуев с утра, клянусь, не доставалось ещё ни одному монстру! О таком колличестве поцелуев Папирус мог только мечтать!

Осмотр кончается преждевременно, когда Фриск предсказуемо шлёпает его по длинным пальцам, стараясь увернуться от щёкотки, а Санс с ужасом вздыхает:

— Кожа да кости! Ты вообще хоть что-нибудь ешь? Смотри, ещё немного, и тебя от меня невозможно будет отличить!

Эти костяные каламбуры наименьшее из того, к чему нужно было привыкать за десятилетие их совместной жизни. В конце концов, если вспоминать о том, как всё начиналось, то, конечно, нельзя не заметить, что всё это было коварным, от начала и до конца продуманным планом.

Думать об этом в ленивых утренних объятиях не хочется, и Фриск позволяет себе расплыться в довольной, счастливой улыбке. Да, есть много вещей, которые трудны, если ты живешь с самым настоящим Мусорным Монстром, который умеет делать торнадо в комнате, который может телепортироваться и оставлять свои части тела в знак того, что куда бы он не пошёл, его часть навсегда с ней. 

Однако, пока он накидывает поутру на её плечи свою потёртую синюю худи с парой пятен от кетчупа, обнимает, скрещивая ладони на животе и, как сказочный волшебник, достаёт из воздуха поднос с паучьими пончиками и цветочным чаем, а после прижимается губами к плечу, даже то, к чему нельзя привыкнуть — прекрасно.

Именно это и есть Жизнь.


End file.
